With the improvement of people's living level, hair-dyeing has become a way of pursuing fashion and beauty. At present, commercially available hair dyes can be divided into three classes according to raw materials: 1) chemically synthesized hair dyes which account for a major market share, wherein harmful substances such as p-phenylenediamine, hydrogen peroxide and the like are added; 2) chemically synthesized hair dyes with “natural” concepts which account for a small market share, wherein some plant-based conceptual components are added and the p-phenylenediamine and the like are also contained; and 3) natural hair dyes which account for a very small market share. The first two classes of hair dyes are convenient and quick to use, but have greater allergenicity and potential carcinogenicity, and can cause hair damage. Although the natural hair dyes available on the market are safe and non-irritating, natural hair dye components are large molecules and difficult to color hair, therefore the dyeing effect and the convenience of use are still unsatisfactory.
Many natural hair dye products are reported in documents, for example, those as mentioned in CN101869536A (Chinese Patent Application No.: 201010207891.X, Publication Date: Oct. 27, 2010), CN1561950 (Chinese Patent Application No.: 20041003087.0, Publication Date: Jan. 12, 2005) and CN101164528 (Chinese Patent Application No.: 200710133376.X, Publication Date: Apr. 23, 2008), and according to preparation and use methods mentioned in embodiments therein, these natural hair dye products are found to be capable of dyeing white hair into a purple or deep purple black color. As another example, according to the preparation and use methods mentioned in the embodiment of CN1478459A (Chinese Patent Application No.: 03119171.1.3, Publication Date: Mar. 3, 2004), the white hair can be dyed into a yellowish brown color. The hair colored with these natural hair dye products is greatly different from the real hair of human and the color is very unnatural; and in another example, according to the preparation and use methods mentioned in the embodiment of CN102198058A (Chinese Patent Application No.: 201010132584.X, Publication Date: Sep. 28, 2011), the white hair can be dyed into a brownish grey-black color. However the dyed hair has poor fastness, and moreover, henna has carcinogenicity and is prohibited in accordance with Hygiene and Safety General Requirements of Cosmetics (issued by the Ministry of Health of the People's Republic of China and Standardization Administration of the People's Republic of China, 2011 edition).
These problems mentioned above lead to the poor acceptance of the existing natural hair dyes among consumers. Therefore, there is an urgent need, for those skilled in the art, to develop a natural hair dye, particularly a natural black dye, which is safe, non-toxic, non-irritating, simple and convenient to operate, easy to dye and natural in color.
Contents of the Invention
The invention aims at overcoming the shortcomings of existing hair dye agents as mentioned above and providing a natural black dye product, which is safe, non-toxic, non-irritating, convenient to operate, easy to dye, natural in color, good in fastness, etc.
The first aspect of the invention relates to a product for human or animal hair dyeing, comprising an effective amount of natural dye substance, and optionally excipients which are acceptable in hair dye product, wherein the said natural dye substance comprises at least two kinds of substances, and displays at least two color series, wherein a new color is produced by the superposition of the color series, wherein at least one of the natural dye substance displays yellow or yellowish brown color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from quercetin or the derivative thereof, an extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and a mixture thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the new color refers to the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as yellowish black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series, is selected from the quercetin or the derivative thereof, the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and a mixture thereof, and displays the yellow or yellowish brown color series by itself or after forming complex with a metal salt; the quercetin derivative is such as rutin, polystachoside, neoisorutin, guaijaverin or quercitroside; and the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof is a plant extract in which quercetin is the maincomponent, such as a sophora japonica flower-bud extract or a sophora japonica flower extract.
The product according to the first aspect of the invention, at least one of the natural dye substances displays a color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series, such as purple or purple-black color series, or blue or blue-black color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying a color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from plant polyphenols and other natural dyes; preferably, the plant polyphenols are such as gallic acid, hematoxylin, tea polyphenols, apple polyphenols, gallnut extract, pomegranate rind extract, gingko leaf extract or giant knotweed extract; preferably, the other natural dyes are for example indigo, gardenia blue, cocoa pigment, purple sweet potato pigment, purple cabbage pigment, or algae blue pigment; or the natural dye substnace displaying the color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color serie is a mixture of plant polyphenols and other natural dye substances; and the natural substance itself or after forming complex with a metal salt displays the purple or purple-black color series or the blue or blue-black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, by compounding the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series with the natural dye substance displaying the purple or purple-black color series or the blue or blue-black color series, the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as the yellowish black color series can be obtained by color superposition.
The product according to the first aspect of the invention, the content of the natural dye substance accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the hair dye product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1-10%.
In the invention, the proportion between the natural dye substances forming different color series is not particularly limited, and those skilled in the art can adjust the proportion according to practical needs. For example, if people would like to have darker hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series should be increased; and if people would like to have yellower hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series should be increased.
In one embodiment of the invention, the content of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series accounts for 0.02-2% of the total weight of the hair dye product, such as 0.05-1.5%, such as 0.1-0.6%; and the content of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series accounts for 0.01-15% of the total weight of the hair dye product, such as 0.5-12%, such as 1-7%.
The product according to the first aspect of the invention, it further comprises a metal salt. When the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenol, it forms a complex with the metal salt. Therefore, when the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenol, the yellow or yellowish brown color series, the purple or purple-black color series, or the blue or blue-black color series refers to the color displayed by the plant polyphenol itself or after forming the complex with the metal salt.
In the invention, the metal salt is divalent. In one embodiment of the invention, the metal salt is a ferrous salt. The ferrous salt is selected from one of ferrous sulfate, ferrous nitrate, ferrous gluconate, ferrous lactate, ferrous fumarate and etc., or is a mixture of any two or more of the above substances.
In the invention, the content of the metal salt accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the hair dye product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1%-12%.
The product according to the first aspect of the invention, the acceptable excipients in the hair dye product comprise penetration enhancer, antioxidant, preservative, disulfide bond reducing agent, alkalizer or thickener and etc. Those skilled in the art can select one or more according to the practical needs and the suitable dose.
The second aspect of the invention relates to a combined product for human or animal hair dyeing, which comprises a softening preparation, a dye preparation and a mordant preparation, wherein the dye preparation comprises an effective amount of natural dye substance, which comprises at least two kinds of substances and displays at least two color series, wherein a new color is produced by the superposition of the color series, wherein at least one of the natural dye substances displays yellow or yellowish brown color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from the group consisting of quercetin or the derivative thereof, an extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and a mixture thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the new color refers to the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as a yellowish black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from the group consisting of the quercetin or the derivative thereof, the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and a mixture thereof, and displays the yellow or yellowish brown color series by itself or after forming complex with a metal salt; the quercetin derivative is such as rutin, polystachoside, neoisorutin, guaijaverin or quercitroside; and the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof is a plant extract in which the quercetin is the main component, such as a sophora japonica flower extract or a sophora japonica flower-bud extract.
The combined product according to the second aspect of the invention, at least one of the natural dye substances displays a color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series, such as a purple or purple-black color series, or a blue or blue-black color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying the color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from the group consisting of plant polyphenols and other natural dyes; preferably, the plant polyphenols are such as gallic acid, hematoxylin, tea polyphenols, apple polyphenols, gallnut extract, pomegranate rind extract, gingko leaf extract or giant knotweed extract; preferably, the other natural dyes are such as indigo, gardenia blue, cocoa pigment, purple sweet potato pigment, purple cabbage pigment, algae blue pigment; or the natural dye substnace displaying the color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color serie is a mixture of plant polyphenols and other natural dyes; and the natural substance itself or after forming a complex with a metal salt displays the purple or purple-black color series, or the blue or blue-black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, by compounding the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series with the natural dye substance displaying the purple or purple-black color series or the blue or blue-black color series, the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as the yellowish black color series, can be obtained by color superposition.
The combined product according to the second aspect of the invention, the content of the natural dye substances accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the combined product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1-10%.
In the invention, the proportion between the natural dye substances forming different color series is not particularly limited, and those skilled in the art can adjust the proportion according to practical needs. For example, if people would like to have darker hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series should be increased; and if people would like to have the yellower hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series should be increased.
In one embodiment of the invention, the content of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series accounts for 0.02-2% of the total weight of the combined product, such as 0.05-1.5%, and such as 0.1-0.6%; and the content of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series accounts for 0.01-15% of the total weight of the combined product, such as 0.5-12%, and such as 1-7%.
The combined product according to the second aspect of the invention, it further comprises a metal salt. When the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenol, it forms a complex with the metal salt. Therefore, when the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenols, the yellow or yellowish brown color series, the purple or purple-black color series, or the blue or blue-black color series refers to the color displayed by the plant polyphenol itself or after forming the complex with the metal salt.
In the invention, the metal salt is divalent. In one embodiment of the invention, the metal salt is a ferrous salt. The ferrous salt is selected from one of ferrous sulfate, ferrous nitrate, ferrous gluconate, ferrous lactate, ferrous fumarate and etc., or is a mixture of any two or more of the above substances.
In the invention, the content of the metal salt accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the hair dye product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1%-12%.
The combined product according to the second aspect of the invention, the softening preparation, the dye preparation or the mordant preparation is differentiated according to different functions. In practical applications, the dye preparation can be respectively combined with the softening preparation or the mordant preparation, so that different formulations can be formed, for example,
It could be in one of the following formulations:
(1) Four-preparation type: the different natural dye substances in the dye preparation are divided into a dyeing component and a color-matching component according to the color series, thereby forming four preparations, namely the softening preparation, the dye component, the color-matching component and the mordant preparation;
(2) Three-preparation type: the softening preparation, the dye preparation and the mordant preparation; or one of the dyeing component and the color-matching component is combined with the softening preparation or the mordant preparation; and
(3) Two-preparation type: the dye preparation is combined with the softening preparation or the mordant preparation, for example,
One of the dye component and the color-matching component is combined with the softening preparation and the other one of the dye component and the color-matching component is combined with the mordant preparation; both the dye component and the color-matching component are combined with the mordant preparation; both the dye component and the color-matching component are combined with the mordant preparation, or both the dye component and the color-matching component are combined with the softening preparation.
In the combined product according to the second aspect of the invention, the softening preparation further comprises one or more of disulfide bond reducing agent, penetration enhancer, thickener and alkalizer; and/or
The dye preparation further comprises one or more of antioxidant, penetration enhancer and preservative; and/or
The mordant preparation further comprises one or more of antioxidant, penetration enhancer and preservative.
The third aspect of the invention relates to an use of natural dye substance in human or animal hair dyeing or the use of the natural dye substance in preparation of a product for human or animal hair dyeing, wherein the natural dye substance comprises at least two kinds of substances and displays at least two color series, wherein a new color is produced by the superposition of the color series, wherein at least one of the natural dye substances displays yellow or yellowish brown color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from quercetin or the derivative thereof, an extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and a mixture thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the new color refers to the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as a yellowish black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from the group consisting of the quercetin or the derivative thereof, the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof, and the mixture thereof, and displays the yellow or yellowish brown color series by itself or after forming complex with a metal salt; the quercetin derivative is such as rutin, polystachoside, neoisorutin, guaijaverin or quercitroside; and the extract containing the quercetin or the derivative thereof is a plant extract in which the quercetin is the main component, such as a sophora japonica flower extract or a sophora japonica flower-bud extract.
The uses according to the third aspect of the invention, at least one of the natural dye substances display a color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series, such as purple or purple-black color series, or blue or blue-black color series; preferably, the natural dye substance displaying the color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color series is selected from the group consisting of plant polyphenols and other natural dye substances; preferably, the plant polyphenols are such as gallic acid, hematoxylin, tea polyphenols, apple polyphenols, gallnut extract, pomegranate rind extract, gingko leaf extract or giant knotweed extract; preferably, the other natural dyes are such as indigo, gardenia blue, cocoa pigment, purple sweet potato pigment, purple cabbage pigment and algae blue pigment; or the natural dye substance displaying the color series rather than the yellow or yellowish brown color serie is a mixture of the plant polyphenols and other natural dyes; and the natural substance itself or after forming a complex with a metal salt displays the purple or purple-black color series, or the blue or blue-black color series.
In one embodiment of the invention, by compounding the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series with the natural dye substance displaying the purple or purple-black color series, the color series which is close to the natural hair color of human (in particular to Asians), such as the yellowish black color series, can be obtained by color superposition.
The uses according to the third aspect of the invention, the content of the natural dye substances accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the hair dye product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1-10%.
In the invention, the proportion between the natural dye substances forming different color series is not particularly limited, and those skilled in the art can adjust the proportion according to practical needs. For example, if people would like to have darker hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series should be increased; and if people would like to have the yellower hair colors, the amount of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series should be increased.
In one embodiment of the invention, the content of the natural dye substance displaying the yellow or yellowish brown color series accounts for 0.02-2% of the total weight of the hair dye product, such as 0.05-1.5%, and such as 0.1-0.6%; and the content of the natural dye substance displaying the blue-black or purple-black color series accounts for 0.01-15% of the total weight of the hair dyeing product, such as 0.5-12%, and such as 1-7%.
The uses according to the third aspect of the invention, the product for human or animal hair dyeing further comprises a metal salt. When the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenol, it forms the complex with the metal salt. Therefore, when the natural dye substance is a plant polyphenol, the yellow or yellowish brown color series, the purple or purple-black color series, or the blue or blue-black color series refers to the color displayed by the plant polyphenol itself or after forming the complex with the metal salt.
In the invention, the metal salt is divalent. In one embodiment of the invention, the metal salt is a ferrous salt. The ferrous salt is selected from one of ferrous sulfate, ferrous nitrate, ferrous gluconate, ferrous lactate, ferrous fumarate and etc., or is a mixture of any two or more of the above substances.
In the invention, the content of the metal salt accounts for 0.05-20% of the total weight of the hair dye product, preferably 0.5-15%, and more preferably 1%-12%.
The product provided by the invention has good safety, and the operations of softening the hair and dyeing the hair can be performed at the same time. According to the difference of the preparation, the softening preparation, the dye preparation and the mordant preparation can be respectively packaged and stored during storage, and when in use, the three preparations can be combined together and smeared on the hair, or respectively smeared on the hair, and then the white hair can be dyed into black or other colors.
Thus, the invention also relates to a method of using the product or the combined product for human or animal hair dyeing, which is selected from one of the following methods:
(1) The different preparations of each formulation of the combined product of the invention are separately smeared on hair and stay for a period of time between each preparation smearing;
(2) Some of the preparations of each formulation of the combined product of the invention are mixed and smeared on the hair, then the other preparations are separately smeared on the hair, and stay for a period of time between each preparation smearing; and
(3) All the preparations of each formulation of the combined product of the invention are mixed, then smeared on the hair and stay for a period of time.
The using method according to the fourth aspect of the invention, the staying time does not need to be strictly limited, for example, the staying time can be more than 5 min, more than 10 min or more than 20 min. In the embodiment of the invention, for example, the staying time can be 5-10 mins, or 20-30 mins.
Unless expressly defined in this description, the scientific terms in the invention have the meanings which are well known in the art or are commonly understood by those skilled in the art.
The “effective amount” in the invention refers to the amount required for realizing the function of the corresponding component.
In the invention, the natural dye substances refer to dyes which are obtained from plants, animals or mineral resources, not synthesized artificially and subject to little or no chemical processing.
In the invention, the plant polyphenol is also known as vegetable tannin, which is secondary metabolite of complex phenols in plants, has polyphenol structures and mainly exists in peels, roots, leaves and fruits of the plants; and according to the structures, the numbers of phenol rings and the different functions of combining elements for combing with other rings, the plant polyphenol can be divided into phenolic acids, flavonoids, 1,2-stilbene compounds, lignans and the like.
In the invention, the plant polyphenol is selected from one of the phenolic acids (such as tea polyphenols, gallic acid, gallic tannins, tannic acid tannins, apple polyphenols and the like), the flavonoids (such as quercetin, rutin and the like), the 1,2-stilbene compounds (such as resveratrol and the like), the hematoxylin and the like, or a mixture of optionally two or more types of the above substances. The tannic acid tannin for example comprises tannic acid, tannic acid, giant knotweed tannic acid and the like.
The plant polyphenols can be complexed with the metal salt to form the colored complex, for example, the gallic acid is complexed with the metal salt to form the purple or purple-black complex, and the quercetin is complexed with the metal salt to form the yellow or yellowish brown complex.
In one embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is gallic acid and quercetin, respectively, or gallic acid, quercetin and rutin.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is tea polyphenols and quercetin, respectively, or tea polyphenols, quercetin and rutin.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is tea polyphenols, gallic acid and rutin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is hematoxylin and quercetin, respectively, or hematoxylin, quercetin and rutin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is quercetin and apple polyphenols, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is gallic acid, logwood extract and rutin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is gallic acid, tea polyphenols and rutin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is tea polyphenols, quercetin and sophora japonica flower-bud extract, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is pomegranate rind extract (or gallnut extract) and quercetin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is tea polyphenols and sophora japonica flower extract, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is tea polyphenols, gingko leaf extract and quercetin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is gallic acid, quercetin and gallnut extract, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is giant knotweed extract and quercetin, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the natural dye substance is quercetin and indigo, respectively.
The plant polyphenols of the invention can be derived from natural plants, and can be extracts or monomers; and can be prepared by methods known in the prior art, such as a solvent extraction method, a supercritical fluid extraction method, an ultrasonic extraction method, a microwave extraction method and the like, and can also be obtained with synthesis methods.
In the invention, the dyeing component and the color-matching component are not strictly defined, the color-matching component is selected from one of the natural dye substances of the invention or the mixture of optionally two or more of the natural dye substances, and the color-matching component is different from the dyeing component and displays different color series from the dyeing component. Namely, in the invention, when one or more of the natural dye substances are called as the color-matching component, the other natural dye substances can be called as the dyeing component.
In the invention, the color series refers to a series of similar colors.
In the invention, the purple or purple-black color series comprises purple, dark purple, deep purple, purple-black and other similar colors; the blue or blue-black color series comprises blue, deep blue, indigo, purplish blue, navy blue, blue-black, dark blue and other similar colors; and the yellow or yellowish brown color series comprises yellow, brown, yellowish brown, reddish brown, brown, tan, iron brown and other similar colors.
In the invention, the color displayed after hair dyeing refers to the color displayed after dyeing of the white hair. In an embodiment of the invention, the white hair displays yellowish black color after dyeing, and displays yellowish black (sepia and black brown) color particularly under sunlight irradiation. The color is very close to the natural hair color of the yellow race, and the color is natural. However, by using the natural hair dye products in the prior art, the dyed hair usually displays the purplish black color under the sunlight irradiation, which is quite different from the natural hair color of people, and the color is also unnatural.
According to the invention, the product for human or animal hair dyeing can be the single-formulation product with the function of dyeing, or a combined product which comprises the softening preparation, the dye preparation and the mordant preparation or a combined product of preparations having the equivalent effect, as well as a product which is a part of the hair dye product and has the dyeing effect.
The combined product according to the invention, the mordant preparation further comprises an antioxidant. The antioxidant includes, but is not limited to one or more of ascorbic acid or salts thereof, cysteine or the derivative and the salts thereof (such as ascorbic acid, sodium ascorbate, cysteine, cysteine hydrochloride, N-acetylcysteine and reduced glutathione) and urea. In one embodiment of the invention, the disulfide bond reducing agent is selected from acetylcysteine or the salts thereof, cysteine or a hydrochloride thereof and reduced glutathione. In one embodiment of the invention, the antioxidant is selected from cysteine or the derivative and the salts thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, the antioxidant is selected from D-cysteine, L-cysteine, DL-cysteine, N-acetylcysteine and the salts thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, the antioxidant is selected from cysteine hydrochloride. In the combined product according to the aspect, the antioxidant is one antioxidant or any combination of a variety of antioxidants. In the combined product according to the aspect, the antioxidant accounts for 0.1-2% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the antioxidant accounts for 0.2-1% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the dye preparation and/or the mordant preparation further comprises a penetration enhancer (namely, a penetration accelerator) and a thickener (namely, a viscosity modifier for regulating the state of fluid (such as, liquid, semi-solid and the like)), as well as an optionally preservative.
The combined product according to the invention, the penetration enhancer in the mordant preparation includes, but is not limited to, chemical penetration enhancer: azone and homologs thereof, organic acids and esters thereof, organic solvents, surfactants, such as anion surfactants, non-ionic surfactants and amphoteric surfactants and the like; traditional Chinese medicine penetration enhancer: comprising terpenes, essential oils, lactones and the like; and any combination of the above substances. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer is selected from one of the following substances: oleyl alcohols (such as cetyl/stearyl alcohol), dodecyl sulfates, dodecyl sulfonates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers (such as cetyl stearyl ether) and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer can be selected from one of oleyl alcohols, dodecyl sulfates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. According to the invention, the penetration enhancer can be one or any combination of a variety of penetration enhancer. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer accounts for 1-10% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer accounts for 2-8% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the thickener in the mordant preparation includes but is not limited to one or more of fatty alcohols or carbomers, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and other high polymers. The weight percentage of the thickener in the mordant preparation can be determined by those skilled in the art according to the teachings of the invention in combination with the prior art. In one embodiment of the invention, the thickener accounts for 1-10% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation. In an embodiment of the invention, the thickener accounts for 2-8% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, further comprises a preservative. The preservative in the mordant preparation includes, but is not limited to, parabens, such as methyl paraben, ethyl paraben, propyl paraben and butyl paraben. The preservative can be one or any combination of a variety of preservatives, such as a combination of methyl paraben and propyl paraben in any proportion. The weight percentage of the preservative in the mordant preparation can be determined by those skilled in the art according to the teachings of the invention in combination with the prior art. In one embodiment of the invention, the preservative accounts for 0.1-0.8% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the preservative accounts for 0.2-0.6% (by weight) of the total weight of the mordant preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the mordant preparation is milky, pasty or gelatinous.
The combined product according to the invention, the penetration enhancer in the dye preparation includes, but is not limited to, chemical penetration enhancers, which comprises azone and homologs thereof, organic acids and esters thereof, organic solvents, surfactants, such as anion surfactants, non-ionic surfactants and amphoteric surfactants and the like; traditional Chinese medicine penetration enhancers, which comprises terpenes, essential oils, lactones and the like; and any combination of the above substances. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer can be selected from one of the following substances: oleyl alcohols (such as cetyl/stearyl alcohol), dodecyl sulfates (such as sodium dodecyl sulfate), dodecyl sulfonates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers (such as cetyl stearyl ether) and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer can be selected from one of oleyl alcohols, dodecyl sulfates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. According to the invention, the penetration enhancer can be one penetration enhancer or any combination of a variety of penetration enhancer. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer accounts for 2-15% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer accounts for 3-10% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the thickener in the dye preparation includes, but is not limited to, one or more of fatty alcohols or carbomers, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and other high polymers. In one embodiment of the invention, the weight percentage of the thickeners in the dye preparation can be determined by those skilled in the art according to the teachings of the invention in combination with the prior art. In one embodiment of the invention, the thickener accounts for 1-10% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the thickener accounts for 2-8% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the preservative in the dye preparation includes, but is not limited to, parabens, such as methyl paraben, ethyl paraben, propyl paraben and butyl paraben. The preservatives can be one or any combination of a variety of preservatives, such as the combination of methyl paraben and propyl paraben in any proportion. The weight percentage of the preservative in the dye preparation can be determined by those skilled in the art according to the teachings of the invention in combination with the prior art. In one embodiment of the invention, the preservative accounts for 0.1-0.8% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the preservative accounts for 0.2-0.6% (by weight) of the total weight of the dye preparation.
The combined product according to the invention, the dye preparation is milky, pasty or gelatinous.
The combined product according to the invention, the hair softening preparation can comprise one or more of disulfide bond reducing agent, alkalizer, penetration enhancer and thickener.
Wherein, the disulfide bond reducing agent includes, but is not limited to, one or more of acetylcysteine or derivatives and salts thereof, urea, thiosulfates (such as sodium thiosulfate), sulfites (such as sodium sulfite) and bisulfates. In one embodiment of the invention, the disulfide bond reducing agent is selected from acetylcysteine or the salts thereof, cysteine or a hydrochloride thereof, reduced glutathione, sulfite and bisulfite. In one embodiment of the invention, the disulfide bond reducing agent accounts for 2-25% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the disulfide bond reducing agent accounts for 4-15% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation.
Wherein, the alkalizer is selected from one or more of the following alkalizer: ornithine, arginine, lysine, ammonia, ethanolamines (such as, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine or triethanolamine), alkyl alcohol amide, hydroxides or carbonate-containing compositions. In one embodiment of the invention, the alkalizer in the softening preparation accounts for 0.5-20% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the alkalizer in the softening preparation accounts for 2-18% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation. The final pH value of the hair softening preparation is 9.0-10.0, for example 9.2-9.8; and in one embodiment of the invention, the final pH value of the hair softening preparation is 9.5.
Wherein, the softening preparation further comprises a penetration enhancer (namely, a penetration accelerator). The penetration enhancer in the softening preparation includes, but is not limited to, chemical penetration enhancer, which comprises azone and homologs thereof, organic acids and esters thereof, organic solvents, surfactants, such as anion surfactants, non-ionic surfactants and amphoteric surfactants and the like; traditional Chinese medicine permeation enhancer, which comprises terpenes, essential oils, lactones and the like; and any combination of the above substances. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer in the softening preparation can be selected from one of the following substances: oleyl alcohols, dodecyl sulfates (such as sodium dodecyl sulfate), dodecyl sulfonates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer in the softening preparation can be selected from one of oleyl alcohols, dodecyl sulfates and other anion surfactants, fatty alcohol ethers and other non-ionic surfactants, cocoylpropylbetaine and other amphoteric surfactants, or any combination thereof. According to the invention, the penetration enhancer in the softening preparation can be one penetration enhancer or any combination of a variety of penetration enhancers. For example, the penetration enhancer can be used and selected from one or more of the following components: sodium dodecyl sulfate, sodium lauryl ether sulfate and cocoylpropylbetaine. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer in the softening preparation accounts for 1-10% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the penetration enhancer accounts for 2-8% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation.
According to the invention, the softening preparation further comprises a thickener (namely a viscosity modifier for regulating the state of fluid (such as, liquid, semi-solid and the like)). The thickeners in the softening preparation include, but are not limited to, one or more of fatty alcohols or carbomers, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, xanthan gum and other high polymers. The weight percentage of the thickener in the softening preparation can be determined by those skilled in the art according to the teachings of the invention in combination with the prior art. In one embodiment of the invention, the thickener in the softening preparation accounts for 0.1-2% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation. In one embodiment of the invention, the thickener in the softening preparation accounts for 0.2-1% (by weight) of the total weight of the softening preparation.
According to the invention, the softening preparation is milky, pasty or gelatinous.
In an embodiment of the invention, in addition to the natural dye substance, the hair softening preparation comprises an effective amount for softening the hair of N-acetylcysteine, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium sulfite, sodium dodecyl sulfate, carbomer, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine; or cysteine, sodium sulfite, urea, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium dodecyl sulfate, carbomer, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine; or N-acetylcysteine, sodium sulfite, cocoylpropylbetaine, hydroxyethyl cellulose, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium dodecyl sulfate, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine; or N-acetylcysteine, sodium sulfite, xanthan gum, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium dodecyl sulfate, carbomer, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine; or N-acetylcysteine, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium dodecyl sulfate, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine; or N-acetylcysteine, xanthan gum, L-cysteine hydrochloride, sodium dodecyl sulfate, disodium edetate and monoethanolamine.
In an embodiment of the invention, in addition to the natural dye substance, the dye preparation comprises an effective amount of cetyl/stearyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol ether-6, sodium dodecyl sulfate, lanolin, white Vaseline, sodium sulfite, disodium edetate, methyl paraben and propyl paraben.
In an embodiment of the invention, in addition to the natural dye substance, the mordant preparation comprises an effective amount of ferrous sulfate, cetyl/stearyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol ether-6, methyl paraben, propyl paraben and cysteine hydrochloride; or ferrous sulfate, cetyl/stearyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol ether-6, sodium dodecyl sulfate, lanolin, white Vaseline, L-cysteine hydrochloride, methyl paraben and propyl paraben.
In an embodiment of the invention, in addition to the natural dye substance, the hair dye preparation (comprising the dye preparation and the mordant preparation) comprises an effective amount of ferrous sulfate, cetyl/stearyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol ether-6, sodium dodecyl sulfate, lanolin, white Vaseline, L-cysteine hydrochloride, methyl paraben and propyl paraben.
The dye preparation or the natural dye substance can be respectively or totally combined into the hair softening preparation or the mordant preparation.
Since natural dyes have larger molecules, the speed of getting into the hair is slower. The invention firstly utilizes the softening preparation (also known as softening treatment agent) to soften the hair, so that the dye molecules can easily get into the hair to shorten the hair dyeing time.
The dyeing component and the color-matching component play a color-developing effect and can display different color series after getting into the hair. After the two components are compounded, a new color is produced by color superposition, for example, after a tan color and a purple-black color get into the hair for superposition, a black brown color is produced, and the color is natural.
For the dye preparation (also known as dye agent), the plant polyphenols, which can be used as the dyeing component and the color-matching component, is taken as the main active ingredient, and conventional substances are added, particularly those used in skin external productions and applicable for contacting skin, (such as the substances which do not produce irritation and other side effects against the skin), in particular antioxidant, penetration enhancer, thickener and the like which can be used in cosmetics, thereby resulting in forming any formulation suitable for hair dyeing, such as a solution, emulsion, paste, cream or gel form.
In the invention, for the mordant preparation (also known as mordant agent or metal ion agent), when the natural dye substances are plant polyphenols, metal ions in the natural dye substances are chelated with dye active substances to form larger molecules, thereby changing the colors displayed by the dyes, enabling the molecules to be larger and be less prone to getting out of the hair after hair dyeing, and further achieving the purpose of permanent hair dyeing. When the metal salt is a ferrous salt, the mordant preparation takes a compound containing ferrous ions as a main active component, and when hair dyeing is performed, the ferrous ions are oxidized into iron ions with the help of air then reacted with the plant polyphenols to form a colored complex. The conventional substances can be added, particularly those used in skin external productions and applicable for contacting skin (such as the substances which do not produce irritation and other side effects against the skin), in particular thinner, surfactant, thickener and the like which can be used in cosmetics, thereby resulting in forming any formulation which is suitable for hair dyeing, such as a solution, emulsion, paste, cream or gel form.
Beneficial Effects of the Invention
Compared with the existing products, the hair dyes taking the plant polyphenols as the dyestuff has the following advantages:
1) The hair dyes is safe, non-toxic and non-irritating and has no side effects and no allergies.
2) The operation is simple and convenient, the dyeing speed is fast and the dyeing time is short.
3) The fastness is good, the color is less prone to fading and can be resistant to washing by using commercially available shampoo for more than 50 times after dyeing.
4) The color after compounding is natural and similar to natural color hair, and remains no hair dyeing traces.
Specific Mode for Carrying out the Invention
The embodiments of the invention are described in detail by combining the following examples, comparative examples and test examples. However, a person skilled in the art would understand that the following examples are only used to illustrate the invention rather than defining the scope of the invention. When no particular conditions are specified in the examples, the examples are carried out under conventional conditions or the conditions recommended by the manufacturer. The agents or instruments, whose manufacturers are not indicated, are conventional products that are available commercially.